A Christmas Wish
by KountryKitten
Summary: It's a Guy and Connie story...big surprise, right? It's a counterpart to my story "A Love Never Ending" ...r&r PUH-LEASE!!! :o)
1. Chapter 1

It is I, the self proclaimed queen of MD fluff fiction :o) And I'm ba-ack lol. First of all, happy thanksgiving everybody, and second of all.....REVIEW!!! ...and oh yeah, this starts out in Guy's POV.  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Connie Moreau asked me, as the two walked down the halls of Eden Hall Academy on their way to class. It was Wednesday, and in five minuets, the bell would ring to signal the beginning of the last class of the last day of school before the four day weekend.  
  
I only shrugged in reply. It wasn't as if many of the ducks were doing much of anything. The 'out of towers' were going home, some of the ducks were going to visit family, but most of them were staying home for the holiday.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, absent-mindedly.  
  
Connie shook her head. "Nothing, it's just me and my dad again...some holiday."   
  
"Hey, Cons, it'll be all right, my parents are probably going to work on Thanksgiving anyway."  
  
"Yeah...hey, you should come over to my house!!! I'm making a turkey."  
  
"And that's a good thing?" I asked skeptically, joking.  
  
Connie giggled, and reached over to smack me with her algebra book, and it kinda hurt, but I brushed it off, like always. "Actually, I'm not sure, the extent of my cooking ability is microwaving TV dinners, but, I've been watching the food channel lately, and it can't be all that hard."  
  
I shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
"Yeah, so- wanna come over?"  
  
***  
  
Somehow,and believe me, I don't know how, I ended up at Connie's house at six o'clock on Thanksgiving. I greeted her dad, whom I was sure hated me, and we all sat down to eat dinner. Connie did pretty good with the turkey and stuffing, the green beans were by far the best though, she had used her mother's recipe. Connie's mother had died in childbirth, leaving Mr. Moreau alone to raise her, he was bitter, and still hadn't gotten over his wife's death. I always thought that Connie's story would make a good Lifetime movie...  
  
That night was unlike a lot of others that I had spent at the Moreau's, Mr. Moreau was actually sociable. After dinner I even stuck around to watch a football game with him, not that I cared much for football, honestly, I still can't grasp the concept. Coach Kendal, the gym teacher at Eden Hall had tried to explain it to the ducks as hockey, with out sticks, skates, goalies, and- well, you get the idea; he tried to compare it to hockey. I still don't get it.  
  
"Hey, Guy?" Connie asked me during half time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought about going to the mall tomorrow. Do you wanna go with me?"  
  
"Connie Allison Moreau, have you lost your mind? There is no way that I am going to the nation's second largest mall on busiest shopping day of the year!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Come on!" She coaxed, tipping her head to the side and making a pouty face.  
  
What can I say? I caved! And somehow, and again, I have no idea how, I found myself skating to the Moreau's at eight o'clock that morning. Connie had tried to get me to go earlier, but I refused, which was an accomplishment for me. Ever since we got back together, I've found it hard to say no to anything that Connie wants, she's got me wrapped, and I'm not afraid to admit it.   
  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Connie asked me, as we took a break, for a cookie in the food court.  
  
"I don't know, having you back is enough for me." I asked, taking her hand in mine, shooting her my best sexy grin.  
  
"Your not sexy." Connie reminded me.  
  
"But I'm serious!"  
  
Connie smiled. "Well, I'm still going to get you something."  
  
"If you must." I shrugged, sighing, and leaning back in my chair. "What do you want?"  
  
"I dunno, people always end up getting me practical things, and...hockey gear."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, I like that stuff and all but, well- nevermind." She hesitated. "Come on, I still need to get a present for Julie."  
  
I frowned, as I took off after her. Sometimes Connie confused me. I wasn't sure what she had ment by that. I and still had no idea what to get her for Christmas. I decided to consult my associates.  
  
***  
  
"What's up?" Fulton asked, as I walked into the alley that afternoon, after getting back from the mall. He and Charlie were hanging out back there.  
  
"Nothing much." I replied.  
  
"Where have you been, we all went to Mickey's earlier, you and Connie were the only ones missing, we figured you were together."  
  
I nodded. "We were at the mall."  
  
"Sounds like....fun." Charlie mocked.  
  
"So?" I asked. "Don't tell me that Linda didn't try to drag YOU anywhere today?!"  
  
Charlie shook his head. "She's at her grandparents in Madison."  
  
"I'm glad I'm a free man." Fulton mumbled, taking a shot out into the alley.  
  
Charlie grinned, suddenly.  
  
"Whatcha smiling at?" I asked him.  
  
"I just remember talking to Luis before he left for Miami the other day."  
  
"And?" Fulton asked.  
  
"He's got this plan. He's going to dump his girlfriend before Christmas, and then get back with her at the New Year's party, just so he doesn't have to get her anything."  
  
Fulton cracked a smile. "Good old Mendoza."  
  
"That's terrible! Anyway, I was kind of hoping that you guys would help me decide what to get Connie for Christmas."  
  
"Don't tell me You can't think of anything?" Charlie moaned. "Your like, a dating god, your- your Super-boyfriend."  
  
I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"How many Christmases have you been together, I mean, you've gotten her dozens of presents, dude." Fulton reasoned  
  
"I know, but this one just seems more important, you know?"  
  
Charlie bit his lip. "Get her new soakers, that's always a good present, cheep too."  
  
"Well, I don't have much money, but- she said something about how she hated getting hockey stuff...at least I think that's what she said..."  
  
"Umm......K." Fulton rolled his eyes, and fired another shot.  
  
"Thanks guys, you're a lot of help." I sighed, pulling my skates on.  
  
"Come on Guy, we didn't mean to be rude." Charlie apologized.  
  
I shook my head, and grinned slightly. I wasn't mad, I just wanted to get out of there. I could tell that something was bothering Connie, and when Connie was upset, I was upset. As I skated along the sidewalk, gazing up at the skyline of the Twin Cities, I noticed how cold it was. The sun was shining, through the light fluffy clouds. There was only a light breeze, it was almost perfect. Notice I said, almost, I still couldn't get Connie off of my mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
review REIVEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review!!!!!!! :o) annnnnd- if anybody has any idea for a side plot, it'd help me a lot.....any other character ya'll want me to focus in on? I'm up for suggestions!!! thanx! -Kit 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx everybody for the reviews :o) :o) :o) here's the second chapter.....btw, does  
anybody have a preference to what other ducks are included in the story, anybody that  
you'd like me to focus in on- any suggestions would be GREATLY  
appreciated.....anywayz, now returning to your regularly scheduled chapter :o) (which I  
might have to up the raiting for....we'll see ;-)  
  
***********  
  
I looked myself over in the mirror of my dorm; it was almost time to go pick up Connie  
for the school Christmas dance. They were having it a little early this year, to get it out  
of the way, I guess. Honestly, I was a little nervous. I knew that Connie didn't like these  
things, I think we both just felt obligated to go. Even though the both of us hated being  
polite, and showing that we actually did have manners; she still let me open doors for her  
and help her into her chair and all that classy stuff.... Most of the team had dates, but I  
predicted myself sitting with Connie, Charlie, and Linda for most of the evening.  
  
Charlie and I walked over to the girls dorms together, I knocked on Connie and Julie's  
dorm, holding my breath as Connie opened the door. I hadn't actually seen her dress yet,  
but it really did look great on her. It was a midnight blue, made out of a velvety material,  
with little rhinestones stuck all over it. She had curled her hair, and piled half of it on top  
of her head. At that moment, I was convinced that I was the luckiest guy in the world. I  
felt like that all night long, what guy with Connie Moreau on his arm wouldn't?  
  
"Your beautiful." I told her, as we danced together, the last dance of the evening.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled. God, I loved that smile. We beat Scooter and Julie  
back to the girls' dorm. I kissed Connie goodnight at the door, but just as she was  
walking inside the room, something inside me snapped. I didn't want to let it stop there.  
  
"Connie?" I called back, she walked back towards me.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked.  
  
I couldn't answer, I wouldn't have known what to say, I pulled her into my arms, and  
kissed her. Her lips tasted sweet, they tempted me, told me to go further. I wanted more.   
Before I knew it I found my hands in places that they shouldn't have been, and we found  
our way onto Connie's bed. My mind was rushing, I had no idea what I was doing.....I  
wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"Guy?" Connie moaned.  
  
I didn't listen, but she continued to call out to me.  
  
"Stop!" She commanded, pushing me away.  
  
With that everything rushed back into reality. What had I just done? If it weren't for  
Connie things would have gone a lot farther than I had intended them to.  
  
I was breathing heavily. Connie stood up, and walked to the door, making sure it was  
locked.  
  
"Connie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- to, rush into anything." I stuttered.  
  
"No, it's okay...just- forget about it."  
  
I nodded, quickly.  
  
"You should go." She told me in a voice, bearly above a whisper.  
  
I walked back to the boys dorms, and was in bed before Charlie ever got back. In bed,  
but not asleep. I felt guilty. Connie and I had discussed sex....and we both decided that  
as much as we loved each other, we weren't ready. Had I crossed the line? I fell into a  
restless sleep, worrying about the events of the night.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, it was like nothing had happened. Connie brushed it off,  
and forgot about the whole thing, I guess. I decided to do the same, no use brooding on  
what I'd done, I couldn't go back and change it now.  
  
"We've got a short practice today." Connie reminded me.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me afterwards." She smiled.  
  
I frowned. "The mall....again?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, never mind." She replied, shooting me a pouty look.  
  
"Fine, but not for long." I gave in. "What do you need now?"  
  
"I need a present for my dad." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh, okay...." I nodded.  
  
"I thought you could help me out."  
  
I nodded. "Sure."  
  
At practice that afternoon, I think we were all a little off focus. There were only ten days  
until finals, and it was starting to show in our game.  
  
"Listen, I've got my own family things going on at home, but here I am- focused on you  
guys. I wish that all of you would give it the same concentration." Orian boomed. "Due  
to our newly, unfocused demeanor, I'm switching up the lines for this week. Robertson,  
Goldburg, Banks, Conway, and.....Germaine- you'll start this week."  
  
I frowned that was an interesting line up. But Orian usually had a method to his  
madness, so I decided to trust him, even though I have a strange aversion to first period  
face offs.  
  
After practice, I changed into jeans and a sweat shirt, and got ready for my mall trip with  
Connie.  
  
***********  
  
kinda pointless chapter, doesn't it seem like? It wasn't, there is some foreshadowing in  
there though just trust me for now......you'll see later *grin* for now, review!!!! thanx!  
-Kat 


	3. Chapter 3

"Connie?" I whined. "Hey Connie?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked, glancing back at me.  
  
"My arms sorta feel like their gonna fall off." I complained. I had been struggling to keep up with her, as we walked through the mall, with me (being the nice, polite boyfriend that I am) carrying her shopping bags.  
  
"Sorry, were almost done." She smiled.  
  
"Praise the Lord." I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes, and following her.   
  
I was counting the tiles in the floor, when Connie suddenly stopped in front of this one jewelry shop. I, of course, not looking where I was going, ran into her, and tripped, nearly sending us both onto the ground, luckily, Connie caught herself, and stopped my fall before it was too late.  
  
"Wow." She breathed, starring at this one necklace in the shop window. It was gold with a small teardrop diamond at the end, it was beautiful.  
  
"My mother had a necklace exactly like that....I've seen pictures of it- but I've never been able to find it, I- I think dad buried her in it." Connie went on, staring at the necklace.  
  
I looked down, I knew that Connie didn't like to talk about her mom. She had never known her, she had died just a few hours after Connie was born. I can't imagine what it must be like for her....  
  
"Well...um, I've still gotta pick up one more thing, and then we can go." Connie said, pulling me past the shop.  
  
That night, as I was trying to go to sleep, I kept thinking about Connie's face when she had seen that necklace in the shop window. I decided to go back to the mall tomorrow, after practice and check it out.  
  
"Can I help you?" A snotty looking sales woman asked me, as I entered the jewelry shop that afternoon.  
  
I sighed, it was nothing new. I was used to stuck up rich people. Upon taking a second look at her, I was almost ready to bet money that she was an Eden Hall alumni.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering about that necklace in the window...."   
She smiled. "That piece is older, we acquired it from an estate sale. It's dated 1919." She explained.  
  
I swallowed, nervously. That ment that it was going to be expensive.  
  
"It's 24 caret gold, and-" She went into some detail about the purity of the diamond. I was waiting for her to just cut to the chase.  
  
"It's on sale right now, $599.99, more than half of the original price."  
  
My mind was screaming, six hundred dollars? But I just kept flashing back to that look on Connie's face, and what she had said earlier that week, about the kind of gift she wanted for Christmas....  
  
"Can you- hold it for me?" I asked, crossing my fingers.  
  
"I supposed." She sighed. "For how long?"   
"I'm...uh, I'm not sure yet...." I wasn't sure of anything at that moment. I didn't have six hundred dollars, all I really knew was that, that necklace was going to be my Christmas present to Connie, one way or another, I would find a way......  
  
******  
Pretty short, I know- but mores comming soon :o) for now- U know the drill ;o) -Kit 


	4. Chapter 4

I went straight home from the mall that night, and began to brain storm. I remembered that I had an envelope in the back of my sock drawer. To my dismay, it only held a five dollar bill, but it was a start.  
  
I sighed, and thought about our couch, and recliners...spare change? It was worth a shot.  
  
After scavenging for almost half in hour in the living room, and my parents' home office, I found a nearly two dollars in couch. It was a little discouraging. I had turned over every cushion, even moved the couch to make sure that there was nothing under it.  
  
"Seven Dollars, and Five Hundred Ninety Two to go." I mumbled to myself, throwing the change onto my dresser. Who was I kidding anyway? I needed a job.  
  
I decided to skate around for a while, kind of clear my thoughts. Suddenly it occurred to me...Jan! He had been running the shop all by himself ever since Hans died earlier this year. I kept thinking that the idea was too good to be true, but still, I found myself skating over to the shop, just as the sun was setting in the skyline of the twin cities. I took my skates off at the back door and entered the shop, I found Jan in the back room reading the news paper.  
  
"Guy, it's good to see you!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Jan." I smiled.  
  
"I haven't made it to a game in a while, how is the team doing?"  
  
"Really well. Reginals are after Christmas, in January. Were seated first."  
  
"Congratulations. I remember how hard it was to change coaches at the beginning of the year."  
  
I nodded. I noticed that Jan seemed tired. The sparkle that his blue eyes usually held was gone.  
  
"How are you, Jan?" I asked, softly.  
  
"I'm tired Guy." He answered. "Very very tired."  
  
I looked down.  
  
"It's a few weeks until Christmas, you know. This is always the busiest season of the year."   
"Maybe....maybe I could help?!" I offered.  
  
Jan looked up. "Would you be willing?"  
  
"Sure." I nodded. "As much as I could."  
  
"And I could pay you!" He exclaimed.  
  
'Yes!' I thought. now THIS is what I had been getting at.  
  
"I can come in every day after practice, and work until curfew, and weekends-"  
  
He cut me off. "Oh this is wonderful! This is what I've been waiting for. I- I've needed help for a while, it's just been hard for me to admit, especially with Hans gone."  
  
I understood, and I sympathized....just not too much. I was happy. There were two weeks until Christmas, if I could work for Jan from 5:00 to 10:00 every day after school, and then all day on Saturday and Sundays, which would be probably nine or ten hours...." For two weeks, and he paid me say $6.50 an hour...I did the math quickly in my head. I could make nine hundred dollars!? That couldn't be right...but it was. I wouldn't even have to work that much. That would still leave time for studying, and hanging with the ducks. This was perfect.  
  
I stayed and talked with Jan for a few more minuets, he told me that I could start tomorrow, which was a Sunday. All of the ducks had done a little work around the skate shop at one time or another, and I was familiar with the way things were run, so I could get right to work. It all made perfect sense. I was so excited. I would finally be able to afford the perfect Christmas gift for Connie.   
  
When I got back home, there was a message on my answering machine from Charlie.  
  
"Hey Guy, we played a game of pick up earlier, everybody was trying to find you but....well, call me when you get this."  
  
"nine eighteen PM- beep." The answering machine screeched in the stupid automated voice. There was another message.  
  
"This is Charlie by the way, I don't think I left my name with the other message, but I figured you'd know who it was, but you know, just to be safe....I gotta go."   
  
I laughed, as I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's number. He answered the phone on the second ring.  
  
"Hey." I replied.  
  
"Oh, hey...where have you been?"  
  
"Around." I answered.  
  
"Oh, okay." Charlie shrugged.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Did you wanna talk about anything, or-?" I trailed off.  
  
"No, not really, I just kind of wanted to know where you'd been, but if you don't want to talk you don't have to."  
  
I frowned. "Um, okay."  
  
"I was thinking that tomorrow maybe you and me and Connie and Linda could go to the movies or something. I mean, it's Sunday so nobody's really doing anything right?"  
  
"Actually I am."  
  
"For real, what are you doing."  
  
"I'd....rather not say." I hesitated. What was this, an interrogation? Usually I confided in Charlie, but this just didn't feel right. I was getting a little weary of having to tell Charlie everything. What can I say, I'm a private kinda guy.  
  
"You'd rather not say?" Charlie laughed.  
  
"Charlie come on, you don't need to know everything that's going on in my life."  
  
"I always have before!" He exclaimed. It was true. Charlie was exactly one day older than I was, he and my mother had been best friends all through highschool. He knew me frontwards, backwards, up and down, everything.  
  
I was at a loss for words. I couldn't think of anything at all to say, so the best option seemed to be hanging up, which I did, and folded my arms, sitting back in my chair.   
  
'Maybe it's better this way'. I thought. If Charlie was mad at me, he wouldn't need to know what I was doing, or want to hang out, because I had already decided that wasn't going to let anything get in the way of this. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey peeps, this is the last chapter......I would have loved to draw it out a little more, (and I probably would have done a little better job if I'd been able to) but I wanted to get it done before tomorrow...Christmas eve! Soooo- happy holidays everybody!!!!!!!!!!! :o) :o) :o) 3 ya! -Kat  
  
The next day, I spent all day working at Jan's, unloading boxes, stocking shelves, working the resister. Doing it all, tirelessly. I guess that's what love does to you sometimes. I worked until eight thirty that night, when I went home. When I got there, there was a message from Connie on my machine.  
  
"Hey Guy, it's me...Connie. I guess you didn't call or anything, I've been sitting here all day waiting for you...I didn't want to go with Charlie and Linda without you so....anyways, call me when you get home, okay? Please? Bye."  
  
I felt terrible. I dialed her number quickly.  
  
"How are you?" I asked, after Connie picked up after the third ring.  
  
"My gosh, Guy, where have you been?"   
"No where, why?"  
  
"Me, and Charlie and half of the rest of the team has been looking all over the place for you today.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Charlie told me that you got mad at him last night for no reason? That's not like you at all, and I thought we were supposed to hang out today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we always hang out on Sundays!"  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
"And we played on the pond at noon, you missed it."  
  
"Don't we usually go to the pond on Saturdays?"  
  
"It was snowing yesterday, Guy, have you been living in a hole or something?"  
  
"I- no, no...of course not."  
  
Connie sighed.  
  
"Hey, tomorrow after practice lets do something!" I exclaimed, trying, desperately to make up for making Connie worry about me.  
  
"Really?" She asked. "Do you promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart! Dinner, just you and me."  
  
"All right. See you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
With that we hung up, I sighed. I had to call Jan and tell him that I was going to be late tomorrow. He told me that it was fine as long as I got there. He told me that he really liked having me there to help. That made me feel good, like I was making some sort of contribution, giving something back.....as well as making Connie's Christmas the best one ever. How much better could it get?  
  
The next day after practice, Connie and I spent the evening together, as I had promised. It was great, like things were back to normal with us, just for those two short hours that we spent together in the corner booth of Mickey's Dining Car.  
  
"This has been the best, Guy. I can't believe that it's nearly eight o'clock! Time seems to just...stand still when were together."   
"Yeah, I know exactly what you....wait- what time did you say it was?"  
  
"Five till."  
  
"Five till seven, I hope!"  
  
Connie shook her head. "Five till eight."  
  
"I gotta go!" I exclaimed, picking up my jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" She yelled after me.  
  
I was halfway out of the door all ready, so I opted not to answer here. I didn't want Connie knowing that I had a job, or more specifically, why I had a job.  
  
"Hey, Jan." I yelled, walking into the shop.  
  
"Guy, I need you to get to work!" He told me, handing me a pair of goggles.   
  
"Great..." I moaned. There was a huge stack of skates next to the sharpener.  
  
"You can leave when your done."  
  
"Thanks Jan...." I trailed off.  
  
I got done at ten till ten. Which ment that I had ten minuets to get back to the dorms before curfew. I regretted staying home all weekend now, I had planned to stop at my house first to get clean clothes for the rest of the week, but now I'd either have to wear something dirty, or borrow something from someone. When I got back to the dorms, at 9:59, Averman, of all people met me at the gate.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Waiting for you, what do you think?'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you weren't here, and Connie came in a while ago freaking out because you ran out and left her at Mickey's? I volunteered myself to come down here and wait for you. So....?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story."  
  
"You've been acting strange today."  
  
"Sorry." I shrugged.  
  
Averman frowned.  
  
"Whatever, I'm not going to pry, you might not get off so easy with the others though...."  
  
Averman was right, talk about curiosity.... I felt bad, I mean, I knew that I had been acting strangely for the past few days, and my strange ways continued for the next two weeks. Sneaking away, and not taking became an everyday part of life for those two weeks. Connie and I bearly had time to see each other, let alone talk to each other. I could tell that she, along with the rest of the ducks were growing frustrated with my new habits, but they didn't understand, they couldn't. I still didn't want to tell any of them, at the risk of Connie finding out.   
  
I remember going to pay for the neakless on the day before Christmas eve. Tomorrow afternoon all of the Minnesota ducks were getting together to celebrate. We had drawn names, as usual for our gift exchange, and as usual, Connie and I had cheated, and drawn each other's names for the fifth year in a row.  
  
That night was going to be be perfect, it was ironic that I was the last one at the Adam's house (where we were having our get together). But what could I do? I had been wrapping Connie's present, and planning what to say when I gave it to her.  
  
"Hey Guy, better late than never right?" Charlie asked, as I entered the Banks' kitchen.  
  
I smiled, taking a seat on a bar stool.  
  
"So, ready to do the present thing?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
Somehow, Connie and I ended up being last. She handed me my gift.  
  
"It's nothing special, but I really hope you like it." She smiled, handing me a medium sized box. I opened it to find a framed picture of Connie and I, it was from our first year as the ducks, we were on the ice, after the Championship game, our arms were around each other, and there were big smiles on our faces. Come to think about it, we probably had just shared our first kiss a few minuets before the picture was taken. I picked the card up out of the box. "Dear Guy, I've loved you forever, in my heart, you'll always be the same cute little guy that you were in this picture, with the same pure heart, and cheerful spirit. No matter what happens I love you...I will always love you."  
  
I looked Connie in the eyes. Now it was my turn to give her my gift. I stood up and walked over to her. The other ducks, who were watching us intently from their seats in the kitchen.  
  
"Um, I know I haven't been around much for the past two weeks, but, I think this will explain why. I wanted to give you, not only the perfect gift, but the perfect Christmas....the perfect everything. I love you to, Connie, more than anything." I told her, handing her the package, the little black box that I had wrapped in silvery blue snowflake wrapping paper.  
  
She gasped when she saw it, her eyes looked up at me, and then filled up with tears. "I can't believe you did this!" She exclaimed, her voice quivering. "It's just like my mom's....it must have cost you-"  
  
I cut her off. "Shhh, your worth it."  
  
I kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Connie....Merry Christmas."  
  
~*~the end~*~ 


End file.
